Love In the Rain
by Erika-chan Kaoru
Summary: Aku tertarik padanya saat hujan, dan kini aku hampir kehilangannya disaat hujan pula. IchiHitsu Yaoi. Dont Like Dont Read! RnR please!


Erika bikin YAOI! (dikemplang anti yaoi) Akhir-akhir ini Erika kena demam Yaoi, jadi bikin cerita ini~~~ Gomen deh. Banyak yang gak nyangka Erika suka Yaoi. Tapi Erika cuma suka Yaoi dengan Hitsugaya aja! Okeeehhh…. CEKIDOTS! Sori kalau dikit…

**Disclaimer:**

**BLEACH BARU PUNYA ERIKA KALAU UDAH TAHUN 2012!**

**Love In The Rain©Toushiro Hitsugaya-kun**

**WANTED: **

**YAOI! Erika gak nyuruh baca untuk yang gak suka Yaoi!**

**Rated:**

**T**

**Love In The Rain**

**One Shot of IchiHitsu**

Hujan terus, membuatku malas. Sekarang saja aku sedang kehujanan. Kucari tempat berteduh. Benar kata ayah tadi. Langit mendung, harusnya aku membawa payung. Salahku juga, kenapa aku mau saja diajak Keigo menonton film Bad Shield yang tak jelas itu. Sekarang aku mendapat karma. Tau begini aku diam dirumah saja.

Kulihat ada sebuah pondok kecil. Untunglah! Aku bisa selamat dari masuk angin. Aku segera berlari menuju pondok itu. Ada beberapa orang yang sedang berteduh disana. Aku pun ikut berteduh disana. Iseng, aku melihat-lihat orang yang sedang berteduh. Standart semua wajahnya. Aku mendengus. Tapi begitu aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat seorang laki-laki mungil berambut putih basah kuyup sedang duduk ditepi pondok. Aku terpana, dari segi wajah, dia adalah laki-laki, tapi sangat mirip perempuan. Imut dan lucu. Tapi… hei! Matanya sembab! Apa dia habis menangis?

Kudekati dirinya. "Hei."

Dia menoleh padaku. Lalu menghapus jejak air matanya yang masih terlihat, walau dirinya sedang basah kuyup. Air matanya tetap kentara. "Apa?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Kenapa nangis? Ada yang sakit?" Tanyaku lagi.

Dia terdiam sejenak, lalu membenamkan wajahnya diantara kakinya. Ia mengangguk. "Ada."

Aku agak panik saat dia bilang begitu. Tapi setelah mendengar terusan kata-katanya, aku terdiam sejenak. "Hatiku sakit."

"…Habis diputusin pacar?" Tanyaku. Dia menggeleng.

"Aku sudah lama tak punya pacar."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku makin penasaran. Entah, aku sepertinya tertarik pada laki-laki mungil disebelahku ini. Dia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Ah, matanya sembab lagi. Bedanya, lebih berair dari pada sebelumnya. Pasti habis menangis. Ia menoleh padaku. Ukh, harus kuakui, dia yang sedang menangis terlihat imut.

"Aku baru saja kehilangan orang tuaku. Mereka meninggal kemarin, dan tadi baru saja dimakamkan. Aku kabur dari tempat pemakaman, aku tak ingin melihat keduanya dikembalikan ke bumi."

Aku tercengang. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu…"

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau mengurus hal itu lagi. Bebanku bisa tambah banyak." Ucapnya. Aku menggaruk kepala bingung.

"Padahal kau masih sekecil ini, tapi sudah ditinggal…"

"Sebaiknya kau jangan kurang ajar. Biar begini, umurku sudah 17 tahun!"

Aku semakin tercengang. "Bohong! Lebih tua dariku!"

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengeluarkan KTP-nya. Benar, dia lahir dua tahun lebih cepat dariku. Sial. "Jangan kau kira aku tukang bohong. Karena aku paling benci pembohong."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar omongannya. Hebat juga punya prinsip begitu.

"Sudah ya. Maaf kau yang tak kenal siapa aku jadi tempat curhat." Ucapnya sambil berdiri, hujan telah berhenti. Sepertinya ia mau pulang. Aku menahannya dengan menggenggam tangannya. Itu saja sudah membuatku memerah.

"Tunggu dulu! Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku cepat. Awalnya ia menatapku datar, kemudian tersenyum. Membuatku semakin merah. Ia melepaskan genggamanku.

"Toushiro Hitsugaya. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya, Eee…" Ia bingung mau memanggilku apa.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ah ya, Kurosaki. Sampai jumpa." Ia pun melengos pergi tanpa berbalik lagi. Aku yang masih terperangah didalam pondok, terpaku melihatnya berlalu. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki mungil.

Sejak berkenalan itu, kami berdua jadi sering bertemu. Tak jarang ia curhat padaku tentang sepupunya yang usil bernama Momo Hinamori, lalu kakak kembarnya yang bernama Rukia yang sangat maniak kelinci, juga kakak sepupunya yang baik hati penuh naluri keibuan, Orihime sampai tantenya yang alamak, susah dijelaskan oleh kata-kata bernama Rangiku Matsumoto. Kami jadi dekat, dan rasa sukaku semakin membesar. Sayang, sepertinya dia tak menyadari kalau aku menyukainya.

Kini aku pergi kerumah Toushiro. Sepi sekali suasana rumah megah bertingkat itu. Dengan seenak jidat aku masuk kerumah Toushiro. "Ooooi! Toushiroooo! Aku datang, nih! Kau dimanaaa?"

Tak ada jawaban. Sementara diluar, kudengar suara hujan yang mulai turun. Cih! Hujan lagi, aku semakin mempercepat langkah untuk mencari Toushiro. Rumah Toushiro luas dan mempunyai kolam berenang. Tapi Toushiro tak pernah menyentuh kolam renangnya itu. Ia mempunyai trauma saat belajar berenang, akhirnya ia tak bisa berenang sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara benda jatuh kedalam air dari arah tempat kolam berenang. Aku segera berlari menuju tempat itu dan melihat… ASTAGA! Toushiro mencebur dirinya kedalam kolam berenang! Ia tampak pasrah dan memejamkan matanya. Refleks aku membuka bajuku dan menolong Toushiro. Begitu didaratan, dadaku langsung dipukulnya.

"Tolol! Kenapa kau menolongku, Kurosaki! Kenapa!" Bentaknya marah.

"Harusnya aku yang marah! Kenapa kau menceburkan diri ke kolam berenang! Kau mau bunuh diri hah!" Bentakku tak kalah keras.

"AKU MEMANG MAU BUNUH DIRI!" Teriaknya dengan penuh kemarahan. "AKU TIDAK MAU SENDIRIAN! AKU KESEPIAN! DARIPADA KESEPIAN, LEBIH BAIK AKU MENYUSUL ORANG TUAKU SAJA!"

"Toushiro! Jadi kau ingin meninggalkanku begitu saja?" Bentakku. Ia terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu…?"

Mungkin disinilah harga diriku dipertaruhkan. Sebagai pecinta sang lelaki berambut putih ini, aku harus merelakan semuanya. Karena aku yang menyukainya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Toushiro." Ucapku melembut. Malu sekali.

Ia tercengang. "Jangan bercanda, Kurosaki. Kita sama-sama laki-laki!"

"Aku tidak main-main! Aku tidak bercanda! Dari awal aku jatuh cinta padamu! Aku menyukaimu! Tulus!" Ucapku sambil memeluknya. Ia tercengang. Tak lama kuperhatikan, air matanya menetes.

"Aku sebenarnya juga… tak mau meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu… Karena aku juga… menyukaimu, Kurosaki. Jangan biarkan aku sendirian…"Pintanya lirih. Aku tersenyum. Toushiro terisak di dada kiriku.

"Tinggalah denganku. Ayahku pasti mengizinkan."

"Aku tidak bisa." Dia menolaknya. Aku tentu saja bingung.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Rumah ini adalah peninggalan orang tuaku. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya." Jelasnya singkat.

Aku tersenyum dan mengelus kepalanya. "Kalau begitu mudah saja. Aku akan sering-sering menginap disini! Untuk menemanimu."

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya. Ukkh… Manis sekali… "Benarkah?"

"Ya!" Kujawab pertanyaannya penuh kemantapan.

Akhirnya perasaanku diterima Toushiro. Aku senang sekali. Lucunya, cintaku dimulai saat hujan deras, dan kini, perasaanku bersambut di kondisi yang sama pula. Hujan deras adalah saksi kisah kami selanjutnya. Semoga saja begitu.

FINISH

Hore! Yaoi jadi! Girang melulu nih. Erika langsung pingin bikin Yaoi setelah baca beberapa fic yaoi. Dan ternyata cukup seru juga kok! Akhirnya penuh dengan nafsu -?-, Erika buat deh ni fic. Banyak sekali cerita yang kubuat! Sampai Erika bingung sendiri. Hehehe *dikemplang readers karena fic lain baru diterusin sekarang*. Nah… Review please! OK?


End file.
